gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mean
Mean è una canzone di Taylor Swift presente nell'episodio Il fattore Unique, il ventesimo episodio della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata dalla Coach Beiste e Noah Puckerman. Testo della canzone Puck: You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. Shannon: Well you can take me down, With just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know, Puck e Shannon: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? Shannon: You, with your switching sides, And your wildfire lies and your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don't already see them. Puck e Shannon: I walk with my head down, Trying to block you out Puck: Cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around, Puck e Shannon: Somebody made you cold, Puck: But the cycle ends right now, Shannon: Cause you can't lead me down that road, You don't know, what you don't know Puck e Shannon: Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar, Puck e Shannon: Talking over a football game, Puck: With that same big loud opinion but, Puck e Shannon: Nobody's listening, Puck: Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, Shannon: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing. But all you are is mean, Puck: All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean Puck e Shannon: And mean, and mean, and mean But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Shannon: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, Shannon: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Shannon: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, Shannon: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck e Shannon: Why you gotta be so mean? Galleria di foto Mean.jpg 1000px-Mean.png Video Navigazione en:Mean es:Mean fr:Mean Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Shannon Beiste Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three